


Playing in the Snow

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Myranda Cousland's mabari puppy experiences snow for the first time.  Hilarity ensues.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

Myranda woke to frantic puppy barking, smiling at the burly fawn pup running in circles around the room.  “Good morning, Baby!  How’s my little boy?”

Baby barked excitedly, jumping up toward the bed.  He was too short, however, and his chest slammed into the mattress, sending him falling back to the floor.

“Aww!”  Myranda slid out of bed, kneeling next to the puppy, which had already clambered back to his feet, rubbing him as he climbed into her lap and licked her under her chin.  “Come on, sweet boy.  Let’s go outside!  You ready to go outside?”

Baby barked, running around her feet as she wandered around the room pulling on warm clothes to combat the cold she could already feel swirling through the room.  She opened the door, following the puppy as he ran toward the outer door of the family’s living quarters barking madly.  He stopped suddenly, however, when his mistress opened the door revealing the stone courtyard had been covered with white.

“What is it, Baby?” Myranda asked, watching the pup sniff the snow with great amusement.  “What is that?  Hm?”  She stepped past him into the snowy courtyard before turning back to him.  “Come on… it’s alright, come here!”

Baby whimpered, one whine rising to a concerned bark as he looked at his mistress.

“It’s alright, baby boy.  It’s just snow.  Come on!”

The mabari puppy blinked at her, then looked down at the snow before unceremoniously shoving his nose into the white powder, pulling back and sneezing violently while Myranda laughed.  He put one paw into the snowbank, retracted it, then pounced both front feet into the snow, barking as he ran back into the hallway, turned, then ran at full speed back toward the open door, leaping into the snow and landing with a crunching fwump.

Myranda thought she would burst from laughing at the puppy’s antics.  “There’s my brave boy!  Come here now!”

Baby’s head popped out of the snow and he bounded toward her as best he could through the deep powder, barking happily.

“Here you are!”  The blonde scooped up some snow, forming it into a ball.  “Come on… get the ball!”

He bounced excitedly, bouncing after the snowball when she threw it to where it plopped to the ground, sniffing the place where it had landed, searching for it.  He barked in confusion, then gave up and bounded through the cold wet, invigorated by the new sensations and smells.  He stopped suddenly and sneezed violently.

“Aww, come here, Baby!” Myranda knelt and caught the pup as he leaped into her arms, wiping the cold water from his short fur.  “I’ll have to make you a sweater, won’t I?”

Baby looked up at her and whined.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded.  “I can knit!”  She watched the puppy’s ears lower slightly and giggled under her breath.  “Alright, alright, I’ll ask Nan to make it.”


End file.
